


First Christmas Together

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Fluff, I suppose, Love, M/M, Peace, Romance, Short, really short actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: Harry and Severus' first Christmas together.





	

The rain was pouring outside, always rain but hardly ever snow in good old Britain.  
The fire was crackling in the fireplace as the rain hit the windows. Two glasses of champagne and a pile of clothes were long forgotten on the floor.  
The white bedsheets were clenched with the strength of a young man, experiencing true love for the first time.The young man turned in his lover's arms and whispered; "merry Christmas, Severus,".  
A long time after the young man fell asleep came a soft reply.  
"Merry Christmas, Harry,".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
